User talk:IGuillaume
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the France page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:01, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Salut Guillaume. The disappearance of JoeMobile is really bad. It was one of the few French operators who allowed customers on forfaits without having a French payment system (Carte bancaire or French credit card). I'm afraid that Virgin France is not that open to foreigners. I hope we will find a good access for foreigners to French contracts soon given that prepaid cards (cartes prepayées) are very overpriced for data. I really hate all the WiFi offers in France now covering 1/2 of the article. But as long as there are no other choices for visitors to get a good rate, they are an option (even if they are very overpriced sometimes). I hope you keep your ears and eyes open and tell us when you hear about new providers giving travellers a chance. The situation in France is really not open compared to the rest of the EU what the mobile market is concerned. Greetings Wolfbln (talk) 11:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Salut Guillaume. After having revised 100 or so countries here, I tend to agree with your position on rental agencies. But for "complicated countries" they may be a choice or alternative to rent the SIM card together with the device. The question remains: is France one of a "complicated country"? Like S.Korea, Turkey, Japan or the US? I had some fights with the owners of the rental agencies about the wording of their offers here. Mostly, they used "ad talk". But we should stick to the facts. We should not wake up sleeping dogs, because the referals from this site may have some economical impact to them. But I agree that these agencies have "taken over" the French site with 6 out of 13 providers. I have a proposal to re-edit the French site in accordance with all other countries, which I'd like to present in your personal "Talk Page". May be you can support this. First of all: Is France such a "complicated" country to buy a prepaid SIM card, that it justifies that the article is full of rental companies. I personally don't think so. But it's not the same like Germany, Italy, Spain or the UK. There almost no rental agencies exist. People just buy a cheap prepaid card. So because there is such a market for rental agencies, this hints that the French prepaid offer is "insufficent". We all know, that the prices for data on prepaid cards are not very good. That's because most French users have a forfait / rolling contract. But most contracts are inaccessible for foreigners (without a French bank card/account). These are the changes I'd like to introduce to the French section to make it more structured: 1.) Get rid of the general alpha-order. There is a "natural" row of the MNOs in France because of history and their market position: Orange, SFR, Bouygues, Free. Then there are the MVNOs (very different ones, some are not real MVNOS - but you can put it in one group) and use alpha-order: Le French Mobile, Lebara, Lyca, Virgin. Others like B&You we can't add, because they are inaccessible to foreigners. And at the end of the article, I'd add the rental companies: SIM card rental, smartphone rental and WIFI router rental. We can condense it a bit like in Korea (take a look there). This would make the article much better structured and give the agencies a spot a the end of the list like in Turkey, Korea or Japan. 2.) I'd thought about it and will add Virgin Mobile :-) But only their (overpriced) prepaid card, not their forfaits. You can see in the comments line, that after Joe Mobile has gone, there are many questions about Virgin. And they have a prepaid product open for foreigners, but not their contracts (unlike Joe Mobile). This is still only hidden in the Comments section, which very few users actually read. So we can end the questions about Virgin and let their prepaid prices speak :-) Looking at their rates, I understand why there is a market for rental companies. Unfortunately, there is no product like Joe Mobile on the French market. After having revised most countries here, I understand that we should not name one provider and disregard another. So we should not giving recommendations by hyping e.g. Orange and "forget" Virgin. We can stress that obviously Virgin's prepaid prices are inflated, but leave it to the reader to make up his mind. So we give a market survey and not some kind of "ranking". So what is your opinion about it? Will you help me with it? The France section is very delicate :-) Cheers, WOLF Wolfbln (talk) 18:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Question to IGuilliaume Salut Guillaume. Thanks for adding the extension of the one month SIM card of Free. But we need to be precise here, as some users lost money because they were not aware that they make a contract with the rolling offer of Free. These contracts can only be terminated by mail if you write to Free for a résilation. I know that the 1-month-only offer and the rolling offer are two different lines. By extending the 1-month offer for another month, do you join a contract? Which has to be cancelled by mail? Or does it end automatically? How do you pay for the 2nd month? The 1st month was paid at the vending machine, but for the 2nd month you need to give a authorisation for a payment system. Can you please sort this out. We already make an exception for admitting rolling contracts (forfaits sans engagement) in France on our list. But we need to be clear then. Wolfbln (talk) 15:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC)